gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Glee Project
What will the next cast member of Glee look like? Right now, there are 7 possibilities of who might be Glee's newest addition. The dozen fresh faces are competing in Oxygen’s upcoming reality series The Glee Project, which launched June 12 and will select one of the 12 for a seven-episode arc on the show in Season 3 . Glee co-creator Ryan Murphy had said that if a guy is chosen, the role will likely be a love interest for diva character Mercedes (Amber Riley). Of course, a series of competitions stand in the way before the final decision will be made. Over 10 episodes, the contestants will be pared down through a series of “homework assignments” orchestrated by the Glee creators that will assess their singing, dancing, and acting. Those from the Glee team who will make the final decision on the winner include Murphy, casting director Robert Ulrich, and choreographer/co-producer Zach Woodlee. The stars of the series will also make appearances as guest mentors in each episode. “Ultimately, this competition is about inspiring the creators of Glee to write a role for you,” explains exec producer Shauna Minaprio. “That’s never been done before. That’s what makes this whole thing so intriguing. It’s that magical Glee factor, that you’ve got to want them to pick you and write a seven-episode character role for you. The process of how that comes about is absolutely fascinating.” Episode 1: Individuality In episode 1 with the theme of "Individuality," The Glee Project contestants found themselves with guest judge Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) and a homework assignment that required them to sing a couple lines each of "Signed Sealed Delivered" by Stevie Wonder. Matheus won the homework assignment earning him the starring role in the group's rendition of "Firework" and the opportunity to work one-on-one with Darren Criss. Afterwards, the group did their rendition of "Firework" by Katy Perry and were judged on both their vocals and the character they could bring to Glee. After reviewing the rendition it was decided that Damian, Bryce and Ellis were the bottom three of the week and to save themselves from elimination they would have to sing in front of Ryan Murphy who would ultimately decide who would be eliminated. Damian sang Rick Springfield's "Jesse's Girl," he was extremely nervous as he had not heard of the song and thus repeatedly sang "I wish I was Jesse's girl." Bryce sang Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are" being in the bottom three due to attitude problems and Ellis sang "Big Spender" from Sweet Charity for being too animated in her performance and not being true to herself. Bryce was eliminated. Most Likely to: *'Alex - '''be a Fashion Designer *'Bryce - be a Heartbreaker *'Cameron - '''be a Nerd Forever *'Damian - 'be a Soap Star *'Ellis - 'be a Child Forever *'Emily - 'be a Swimsuit Model *'Hannah -''' be a Class Clown *'Lindsay - '''Start a Charity *'Marissa - 'be in a Shampoo Commercial *'Matheus -''' be a Fitness Instructor *'McKynleigh - '''be a Country Bumpkin *'Samuel - '''Go His Own Way '''Eliminated: Bryce Eliminated contestant interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with Bryce 'Songs: *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)' by Stevie Wonder. Sung by The Glee Project'' contestants'. *'Firework''' by Katy Perry. Sung by The Glee Project contestants. *'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield. Sung by Damian. *'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Bryce. *'Big Spender' from Sweet Charity. Sung by Ellis. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Bryce '''and ''The Glee Project'' contestants'. Episode 2: Theatricality The theme of the episode was "Theatrically", and the contestants found themselves singing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga for their homework assignment. They performed the song infront of the guest judge Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran). Idina then decided the winner was Alex, who then got the lead role in the music video "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister. The music video was about a student (Alex) being harrassed in school, and then he would drift off into dream land and become a rock-star, saying that he's not gonna put up with it. Afterwards, they were judged on how well they got into character and how theatrical they were. The three contestants that were in the bottom three were Mckynleigh, Ellis, and Matheus. They were then each assigned a song to sing for Ryan Murphy: Matheus had to sing "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects. The judges liked his energy, but Ryan Murphy questioned him about his self-confidence. Ellis had to sing "Mack The Knife" by Frank Sinatra. The judges were concerned with her negative attitude. McKynleigh sang "A Piece Of My Heart" by Janice Joplin. Ryan Murphy said he loved her voice, but he didn't know how he was going to write a part for her. In the end, Ellis was eliminated. '''Eliminated:' Ellis Eliminated Contestant Interview: Entertainment Weekly Interview with Ellis 'Songs:' *'Bad Romance '''by ''Lady Gaga. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'We're Not Gonna Take It '''by Twisted Sister''. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'Mack the Knife '''by ''Frank Sinatra. ''Sung by '''Ellis.' *'Gives You Hell '''by ''All American Rejects. ''Sung by '''Matheus'. *'Piece of My Heart' by Janis Joplin. ''Sung by '''McKynleigh.' *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Ellis and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 3: Vulnerability This episode was all about the contestants overcoming their vulnerabilities. Their homework assignment was "Please Don't Leave Me" by'' P!nk,'' which they sang in front of the guest judge, Dot Marie Jones (Coach Bieste). She chose Matheus as the winner for being subtly vulnerable. The contestants were then told that the group number was "Mad World" by Tears For Fears. For the video shoot, they each picked a word or phrase that described what made them vulnerable and put them on boards. They wore the boards around Universal City Walk, which is similiar to Times Square. These were what the boards said: *'Alex: ''Gay - He's homosexual. *'Cameron: ''Misunderstood - 'He feels his appearance fails to protray who he is. *'Damian: Numb - 'He has difficulty feeling strong emotions. *'Emily:'' Used'' - 'She was used for sexual favors by music producers. *'Hannah: Fat - 'She's overweight. *'Lindsay: Fake - 'She often pretends to be happy when she's not because she was sexually, verbally and physically abused by her boyfriend. (Though this was cut from the episode.) *'Marissa:'' Anorexic'' - 'She used to suffer from anorexia. *'Matheus: Small ''- '''He is unusually short for a man of his age. *'McKynleigh: Black Or White? - 'She is biracial. *'Samuel: Rejected - 'He has been rejected a lot of times (love, career, etc.). Always gets close but never gets what he wants. The bottom three were Cameron, Emily, and Damian. Cameron was assigned "Your Song" by ''Elton John. Ryan Murphy said that his outfit wasn't "him", and neither was his performance, so he told Cameron to come back out with his normal clothes on and repeat the performance. Ryan Murphy liked it much better, but said that he might be too perfect for the show. Emily sang "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. Ryan Murphy said he had always wanted to do that song on Glee, but never knew how to use it. After her performance, he knew how he could. Damian sang "Are You Lonesome Tonight" by Elvis. Damian told the judges afterward that when he listened to the song, he cried and didn't stop for 20 minutes because he had been in a situation like the one in the song before, in which he was faced with a decision to choose between the love of his life and his career. In the end Emily was eliminated. 'Eliminated: '''Emily '''Eliminated Contestant Interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with Emily '''Songs: *'Please Don't Leave Me '''by P!nk. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants *'Mad World '''by ''Tears For Fears. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants *'Grenade '''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by Emily *'Your Song '''by ''Elton John. Sung (twice) by Cameron *'Are You Lonesome Tonight '''by ''Elvis. Sung by Damian *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Emily and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 4: Dance Ability Guest mentor Harry Shum Jr.(Mike Chang); one contender (Alex) gets overly confident during a group number. The contestants may not have been the best dancers in the world, but they wowed Harry with their commitment and energy. Harry picked Samuel as the winner, during the one-on-one session Harry coached Sam in the art of physical expression. During the recording Hannah got upset that Samuel used her “Skadoosh”. The music video for this week was MC Hammer’s “Can’t Touch This”. Marissa impressed Damian with her booty-shake. The bottom three were Alex, Matheus and McKynleigh . The mentors didn’t like Alex’s attitude, and Matheus wasn’t much better. Meanwhile they felt McKyneligh wasn’t fully committing to her performance. For their Last Chance Performance songs, the mentors chose “Last Name” by Carrie Underwood for McKynleigh, “Down” by Jay Sean for Matheus, and Whitney Huston’s “I’ll Always Love You” for Alex. Despite her unanimously acclaimed performance, the mentors decided to send McKynleigh home. Eliminated: 'McKynleigh '''Eliminated Contestant Interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with McKynleigh Songs: Hey Soul Sister by Train. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer Sung by The Glee Project Contenders Down by Jay Sean. Sung by Matheus. I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton. Sung by Alex. Last Name by Carrie Underwood. Sung by McKynleigh. Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by McKynleigh and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 5: Pairability Darren Criss is back; the contestants struggle singing duets; one contestant must confront a deep personal boundary. Source The winner of the homework challenge is Marissa. '''Homework Assignment pairings: (Source - oxygenlive app) *Damian - Hannah *Matheus - Alex *Marissa - Cameron *Samuel - Lindsay Music Video pairings: (Source - promo) *Hannah - Alex *Samuel - Marissa *Damian - Matheus *Cameron - Lindsay Eliminated: Matheus 'Songs:' *'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. Sung by The Glee Project'' contestants'. *'The Lady Is A Tramp''' from Babes in Arms. Sung by Damian and Matheus. *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' from Neptune's Daughter. Sung by Lindsay '''and '''Cameron. *'Don't You Want Me' by Human League. Sung by Samuel and Marissa. *'Nowadays' from Chicago. Sung by Alex and Hannah. *'River Deep - Mountain High-' by Tina Turner. Sung by Lindsay and Cameron. *'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse. Sung by Alex and Hannah. *'These Boots Are Made For Walkin. Sung by '''Damian' and Matheus. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Matheus '''and ''The Glee Project'' contestants'. Episode 6: Tenacity Max Adler brings the pain for Tenacity week; the contenders are pushed beyond their physical limits performing their first mash-up song. The judges choice on the bottom 3 was not unanimous. Source The Cast gets slushied as seen in the promo that aired after the last episode. Source It is also rumored that Damien won the homework assignment as in the promo for Tenacity he was seen given a large part in the video. Ryan can't decide who to eliminate and feels as though he forced his choice. '''Eliminated:' Alex (rumored) 'Songs:' *'Bulletproof '''by ''La Roux. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Under Pressure / Ice Ice Baby '''by ''Queen / Vanilla Ice. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by TBA *'TBA 'by ''TBA. Sung by TBA *'''Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by''' TBA and '''The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 7: Sexuality Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman) and Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) guest mentor; Hannah is pushed out of her comfort zone during the “Teenage Dream” number. Source Eliminated: ' 'Songs: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Teenage Dream '''by ''Katy Perry. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by TBA. Sung by *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by ' * '''Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by ' '''and '''The Glee Project Contestants'. Episode 8: Believability Jenna Ushkowitz forces the contenders to get real; one contender hinders the group performance. Source It is believed that Cameron is eliminated at this point. This was discovered through his fathers facebook where 2 posts referring to Cameron can be seen. The first on March 29th, refers to Cameron returning home. The second is a facebook video posted on April 8th in which his father says that Cameron came home for a week, got a phone call and then had to immediately pack up and leave again. Its assumed he returned for the performance of "Raise Your Glass". Source Eliminated: 'Cameron (rumored) 'Songs: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''Lindsay' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''Samuel' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''Cameron' * '''Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by '''Cameron' and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 9: Generosity Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams) shows the contenders how to put others first. Source Eliminated: 'Songs:' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 10: Glee-ality Every contestant returns for one final performance 'Raise Your Glass'. WINNER: 'Songs:' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk ''. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA' *'TBA by ''TBA. Sung by '''TBA * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. The Callback List Based upon patterns seen on the show, how the callback list is created can be partially worked out: Source * 1st name - Homework Task Winner * 3rd last name - Last chance performance (Safe) * 2nd last name - Last chance performance (Safe) * Last name - Last chance performance (Evicted) Every other name appears to be in a random order as no pattern can be seen. However in Dance Ability the order did not match the other callback lists we've seen. It can be assumed that either this was an error on the production staffs fault or the incorrect footage was edited into the scene. Rumored/Unknown Episode Points *Ryan Murphy is ashamed that he evicted the person in episode 6, rumored to be Alex. Source *If the above rumors are true then the possible final three can only be made up of Lindsay, Samuel, Damian, and Marissa. *At one point Samuel and Marissa are in the bottom 3. Source *The set for 'Raise Your Glass' is a rooftop. Source *Lindsay and Damian kiss while dressed as a cheerio and a football player from Glee. http://i1124.photobucket.com/albums/l571/GleekFanService/001glee.jpg *All of the evicted members will be called back in for one performance in the future. As can be seen in the extended trailer, Bryce, Ellis, Emily, and McKynleigh are present for 'Raise Your Glass'. Source It is assumed that this is part of the final. *The winner has been described as a 'Warbler'. Source Whether this means they are male or not is undetermined as it could just be a synonym for "singer". *Filming for The Glee Project wrapped on April 12 according to Lindsay Pearce in response to a fan posting on her Facebook page. Source *The Glee Project winner will be someone that Sue Sylvester "hates the most in the history of the show" according to Ryan Murphy. He also said "The person that won, for me, the reason why I chose them was because they had the exact same thing that Lea Michele has, that Chris Colfer has, that Darren Criss has, which is they are a star and I want to write for them." Source *Ryan Murphy also said "They’re coming in the first episode. I will not have them shoot a frame until the winner is announced because I don’t want the paparazzi hanging around the Paramount lot trying to snap pictures. We’ve really been working with them since we finished shooting Glee Project. They’re working with an acting coach. They’re taking dance lessons. They’re taking vocal lessons. They’re really getting ready. So it’s exciting. I think they have the potential to break out just like Chris Colfer did, just like Heather Morris did, just like Darren Criss did." *It's been rumoured that the botoom three in episode 6: Tenacity will be Alex, Samuel and Marissa with Alex being eliminated. And that in episode 7: Sexuality the bottom three are Marissa, Hannah and Damian, with Hannah being evicted. If these are true, and the list in episode 4 is in fact the wrong footage, then Damian would be the winner of the homework challenge in episode 8 and the bottom three would be Samuel, Lindsay and Cameron with Cameron being evicted. Possible future evictions may be predicted based upon twitter comments, however these are unconfirmed: *Samuel, Damian, Lindsay, Marissa, and Cameron all tweeted after April 12th meaning any of them could have made it to the final three. * Matheus tweeted an ominous message on March 16 which means he may be gone by Episode 5. Source *Matheus, Samuel and Damian stopped tweeting February 12th, right before the Glee Project began filming. Other: *According to Cameron's best friend's blog, Cameron was gone filming for about 2 months which would be middle of February to April. *The footage shown of the callback list in the 4th episode shows the incorrect footage. This has been found by observing patterns in the list previously and this footage does not match how the list has been done previously. Based on the amount of names visible, this list must match either the 6th or 7th episode. Meaning that one episode will feature last chance performances from Alex, Hannah and Cameron as they are the only 3 that are not listed. This would further coincide with the rumored Alex eviction in episode 6. Furthermore it confirms that Damian will win the homework challenge in either week 6 or 7. *The person who leaves in episode 6 is rumored to be Alex. A user posted on a blog stating eviction details up to episode 6 (not in order however) and many details from episode 3, of which all these proved to be true. *Cameron is evicted in either episode 8 or 9 as his dad posted a video onto facebook on or before April 8th, in which he mentions that Cameron came home for a week, but then got a phone call causing him to immediately pack up and return to the house (presumably for the group performance in the final episode). Source *Lindsay revealed on the Glee Project Live Chat that she is living with Hannah and that she is pursuing other projects. As such we can assume that neither won the contest. *Damian will be on tour with Celtic Thunder starting early fall. However, they have announced that one member will be replaced with a guest star for some performances. Its unknown which member, but this could be Damian. *The final three are rumored to be Marissa, Samuel, and Damian. *Currently, only 5 people have been scheduled for Oxygen live chat: Samuel, Cameron, Damian, Lindsey, Marissa. These might be the top 5. Possibly, they didn't schedule a live chat for the others because they knew they would get to chat because of being the eliminated contender. *Lindsay, Hannah, and Samuel are currently living in LA. So, the winner could be any of them. *Since Damien is featured in many promo's for the show, as well as seen on Youtube promoting the live chats/phone calls, he is rumored to be the winner *Damien was seen on a Youtube video with Cameron in New York city. Some fans believe Damien was still in the USA (not back in Ireland) because he won the Glee Project. 'Contestant Scores' The contender won the homework challenge and was not at risk of elimination. The contender was not at risk of elimination. The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. The contender was at risk of being eliminated. The contender was eliminated. The contender was eliminated (strong evidence, but unconfirmed). The contender won the glee project (strong evidence, but unconfirmed). The contender is rumored to have won the homework assignment. Videos Episode 1: Individuality thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Fireworkthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Signed, Sealed, Deliveredthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Just The Way You Arethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Jessie's Girlthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Big Spenderthumb|right|300px|The Glee Project - Bryce - Keep Holding On Episode 2: Theatricality thumb|left|300px|The Glee Project - Bad Romancethumb|right|300px|The Glee Project - Were Not Gonna Take Itthumb|left|300px|The Glee Project - Gives You Hellthumb|right|300px|The Glee Project - Piece Of My Heartthumb|left|300px|The Glee Project - Mack The Knifethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Ellis - Keep Holding On Episode 3: Vulnerability {C}thumb|left|300px|The Glee Project - Your Songthumb|right|300px|The Glee Project - Mad Worldthumb|left|300px|The Glee Project - Please Dont Leave Methumb|right|300px|The Glee Project - Grenade thumb|left|300px|The Glee Project - Are You Lonesome Tonightthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Emily - Keep Holding On Episode 4: Dance Ability thumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - U Can't Touch Thisthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Hey Soul Sisterthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - I Will Always Love Youthumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - Downthumb|300px|left|The Glee Project - Last Namethumb|300px|right|The Glee Project - McKynleigh - Keep Holding On Episode 5: Pairability thumb|left|300px|Matheus and Damian duet for episode 5, "The Lady Is A Tramp"thumb|right|300px|Lindsay and Cameron duet for episode 5, "Baby It's Cold Outside"